wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/33
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXXIII WE FRANCJI. Król angielski, Jakób I-szy, dowiedziawszy się o śmierci Buckinghama, zląkł się, aby straszna wieść nie zniechęciła oblężonych w Roszelli. Starał się, jak mówi Richelieu w swoich pamiętnikach, ukryć ją przed nimi, jak tylko da się, najdłużej, i w tym celu rozkazał pozamykać wszystkie porty w państwie, bacząc starannie, aby żaden okręt nie wydostał się na morze, dopóki armja zgromadzona przez Buckinghama nie wyruszy. Podjął się, w braku zmarłego wodza, sam osobiście dopilnować odjazdu. Posunął ostrożność do tego stopnia, iż zatrzymał w Anglji posłów duńskich, którzy już mieli pozwolenie na powrót do kraju i posła holenderskiego, który miał odprowadzić do portu Flissingen okręty z Indyj, jakie Karol I-szy rozkazał zwrócić. Rozkaz wydany został w pięć godzin po wypadku, to jest o drugiej po południu, gdy już dwa statki wypłynęły z portu. Jeden z nich, jak wiadomo, uwoził milady, która nie wątpiła o tem, co się stało, a w czem utwierdził ją jeszcze widok czarnej chorągwi, zawieszonej na szczycie masztu okrętu admiralskiego. Co się tyczy drugiego statku, powiemy później, kto nim wypłynął i w jaki sposób z portu się wydostał. W obozie pod Roszellą nic nie zaszło nowego; król tylko, jak zawsze zresztą, nudził się śmiertelnie, a może nawet więcej jeszcze w obozie, niż gdziekolwiekindziej. Postanowił zatem udać się incognito do Saint - Germain i tam spędzić dzień Świętego Ludwika. Wezwał kardynała, by mu zorganizował eskortę z dwudziestu muszkieterów jedynie. Kardynał, któremu nuda królewska udzielała się także niekiedy, dał z wielką radością urlop swemu dostojnemu adjutantowi, a ten przyobiecał wrócić do obozu około 15-go września. Pan de Tréville, zawiadomiony przez Eminencję, spakował manatki, a choć nie znał przyczyny, wiedział, że jego przyjaciele mają gorącą chęć, a nawet potrzebę nieodzowną powrócić do Paryża; ich też wyznaczył do eskorty królewskiej. W kwadrans po panu de Tréville czterej młodzieńcy wiedzieli już o postanowieniu; ich pierwszych zawiadomił dowódca. Wtedy d‘Artagnan ocenił w pełni łaskę kardynała, iż go nakoniec przeniósł do muszkieterów; gdyby nie ta okoliczność, byłby zmuszony pozostać w obozie, a jego towarzysze wyjechaliby sami. Domyślają się czytelnicy, że gwałtowna chęć powrotu do Paryża miała źródło w obawie o panią Bonacieux, której groziło spotkanie z milady w klasztorze de Bethune, z milady, jej śmiertelną nieprzyjaciółką. To też, jak mówiliśmy, Aramis napisał bezzwłocznie do Marji Michon, owej właścicielki składu bielizny w Tours, mającej także wysokie stosunki, aby wyjednała u królowej upoważnienie dla pani Bonacieux, do opuszczenia klasztoru i udania się do Lotaryngji lub Belgji. Nie czekano długo na odpowiedź; w dziesięć dni już odebrał Aramis list tej treści: „Kochany kuzynku!  „Posyłam ci upoważnienie mojej siostry, za którem odbierzesz z klasztoru w Bethune naszą poczciwą dziewczynkę, bo, jak mówisz, powietrze klasztorne jej nie służy. Siostra moja z wielką przyjemnością udziela ci tego pozwolenia, ponieważ kocha serdecznie tę dziewczynę i przyrzekła jej nadal swoją opiekę. Całuję cię „Marya Michon“.  Do listu dołączono upoważnienie w tych słowach: „Przełożona klasztoru de Bethune wyda w ręce oddawcy niniejszego biletu nowicjuszkę, która wstąpiła do klasztoru na moje polecenie i pod moją opieką. „W Luwrze 10 sierpnia 1628 roku. „Anna“.  Można sobie wyobrazić, jak stosunki pokrewieństwa Aramisa ze szwaczką, nazywającą królowę siostrą, pobudzały wesołość i dowcip młodych ludzi; lecz Aramis, zaczerwieniwszy się kilkakroć na grube żarty Porthosa, prosił przyjaciół, aby dali pokój, oświadczając, że w przeciwnym razie nie użyje nigdy kuzynki swojej za pośredniczkę w tego rodzaju interesach. Nie było odtąd wzmianki o Maryi Michon pomiędzy muszkieterami, którzy wreszcie posiadali już to, o co im najwięcej chodziło, mianowicie rozkaz wypuszczenia pani Bonacieux z klasztoru Karmelitek w Bethune. Wprawdzie rozkaz nie miał żadnej wartości, dopóki siedzieli w obozie pod Roszellą, to jest na drugim końcu Francji. D‘Artagnan zamierzał właśnie prosić pana de Tréville o urlop i powiedzieć mu otwarcie, jak gwałtownie pragnie wyjechać, gdy dostał zawiadomienie, jak i trzej jego towarzysze, że król wyjeżdża do Paryża z eskortą, złożoną z dwudziestu muszkieterów i że oni do tej liczby należą. Pomimo pośpiechu i chęci przybycia do Paryża na 23-go król, szukający rozrywki w nudach, zatrzymywał się od czasu do czasu dla śledzenia lotu srok; nabrał on kiedyś gustu do tego sportu w towarzystwie de Luynesa i zachował go przez całe życie. Gdy król się zatrzymywał, na dwudziestu muszkieterów szesnastu cieszyło się z odpoczynku i zabawy, czterech zaś przeklinało w duszy opóźnienie. D‘Artagnan zwłaszcza z niecierpliwości dostał ciągłego dzwonienia w uszach, co Porthos tłomaczył w ten sposób: — Pewna bardzo wielka dama powiedziała mi, iż to znaczy, że mówią o tobie. Nareszcie orszak minął Paryż 23-go w nocy; król podziękował panu de Tréville i pozwolił rozdać urlopy na cztery dni, z warunkiem, że żaden z wybranych nie ukaże się w miejscu publicznem, pod karą zamknięcia w Bastylji. Cztery pierwsze urlopy, jak można się domyśleć, dostały się czterem naszym przyjaciołom. A nadto Athos otrzymał od pana de Tréville sześć dni zamiast czterech. — O, mój Boże!... — mówił d‘Artagnan, nie wątpiący nigdy o niczem — zdaje mi się, że za wiele zadajemy sobie ambarasu dla rzeczy tak prostej; przez dwa dni, zajeździwszy dwa lub trzy konie (mniejsza o liczbę, mam przecie pieniądze), jestem w Bethune, oddaję przełożonej list królowej, zabieram swój skarb najdroższy i ukrywam nie w Lotaryngji ani w Belgji, lecz w Paryżu, gdzie będzie najbezpieczniej, dopóki mianowicie pan kardynał jest pod Roszellą. Następnie po skończonej kampanji, trochę przez protekcję kuzynki, trochę w nagrodę naszych zasług osobistych, otrzymamy od królowej, czego tylko będziemy pragnęli. Zostańcie tutaj i nie trudźcie się napróżno; ja z Planchetem, aż nadto wystarczymy na taką wyprawę łatwą. Na to Athos odparł spokojnie: — My także mamy pieniądze; bo nie przepiłem jeszcze zupełnie resztek z djamentu, a Porthos i Aramis nie zdążyli przejeść. Potrafimy także zamordować po jakie cztery konie. Pamiętaj jednak d‘Artagnan — dodał głosem ponurym, na dźwięk którego młodzieniec zadrżał — pamiętaj, że Bethune jest miastem, gdzie kardynał rozkazał zatrzymać się tej kobiecie, a gdzie ona jest, nieszczęście sprowadza nieodzownie. Gdybyś miał sprawę z czterema mężczyznami, puściłbym cię samego; ale masz do czynienia z tą kobietą, jedźmy zatem we czterech, dałby Bóg, abyśmy nawet z pomocą służących naszych byli w dostatecznej liczbie! — Przerażasz mnie, Athosie — zawołał d‘Artagnan — czegóż się obawiasz, na Boga? — Wszystkiego!... — odparł Athos. Wieczorem 25-go wjeżdżali do Arras. Gdy d‘Artagnan miał właśnie zsiąść z konia przed oberżą pod Złotą Broną, aby wypić szklankę wina, jeździec jakiś wyjeżdżał z dziedzińca stacji pocztowej, gdzie konia zmieniał i skręcił w wielkim pędzie na drogę, wiodącą do Paryża. W chwili, gdy wyjeżdżał z bramy na ulicę, wiatr uniósł płaszcz, jakim był okryty pomimo ciepła sierpniowego i zerwał mu kapelusz z głowy, który podróżny złapał w powietrzu i nacisnął gwałtownie na oczy. D‘Artagnan patrzył na tego człowieka; naraz zbladł i wypuścił szklankę. — Co panu jest?... — rzekł Planchet. — Panowie, chodźcie prędzej, pan mój zachorował! Wszyscy trzej przyjaciele przybiegli i zastali d‘Artagnana, który, zamiast chorować, leciał już do konia. — Co to jest? dokąd, u djabła, tak lecisz?... — krzyknął Athos. — To on!... — wołał d‘Artagnan, blady z wściekłości i zlany potem na czole — to on! puszczajcie mnie, muszę go dopędzić! — Co za on?... — zapytał Athos. — On, ten człowiek!... — Jaki człowiek? — Ten przeklęty, ten mój zły duch, którego zawsze spotykam, gdy mi nieszczęście grozi; on towarzyszył tej okrutnej kobiecie, gdym ją raz pierwszy spotkał, jego to szukałem, gdy wyzwałem naszego przyjaciela, Athosa; jego widziałem tego samego dnia rano, gdy panią Bonacieux uwieźli! I teraz go widziałem, to on był, we własnej osobie! Poznałem go, gdy wiatr mu płaszcz uniósł! — Tam do djabła!... — rzekł Athos zamyślony. — Na koń, panowie, na koń! pędźmy za nim, a złapiemy go z pewnością. — Mój drogi — odezwał się Aramis — pomyśl, że pojechał w przeciwną stronę, nie tam, dokąd my się udajemy; że ma konia świeżego, a nasze pomęczone i, co za tem idzie, zabijemy swoje, a jego nie dogonimy. Porzućmy go, d‘Artagnanie, a śpieszmy ratować kobietę. — Panie! panie!... — wołał chłopiec stajenny, biegnąc za nieznajomym — hola! panie! papier jakiś wyleciał z pańskiego kapelusza! — Przyjacielu — rzekł d‘Artagnan — pół pistola za ten papier! — Na uczciwość! proszę pana, oddam z przyjemnością! Chłopak, uszczęśliwiony z dobrego interesu, powrócił na podwórze oberży; d‘Artagnan rozłożył papier. — No, cóż tam jest?... — pytali towarzysze, stając koło niego. — Tylko jedno słowo!... — odparł d‘Artagnan. — Tak — rzekł Aramis — jest to nazwa wsi lub miasta. — Armentières — przeczytał Porthos. Armentières, nie znam wcale! — Nazwa ta jest napisana jej ręką! — No, no, schowajmy starannie ten świstek — rzekł d‘Artagnan — może nienapróżno wydałem ostatniego pistola. A teraz dosiądźmy koni, przyjaciele, i ruszajmy w drogę. Czterej towarzysze ruszyli galopem drogą do Bethune.